Brawler One-Shots: Jason Vs Jet
by strato-abyss17
Summary: A battle between strato-abyss17's Jason Carter and JetravenEx's Jessica "Jet" Raynet.


Brawler One-shots #1

Jason Carter VS. Jet Raynet

A loud beeping sound emitted from a small wristwatch device sitting on a nightstand, alongside a clip and a white and gold ball. The ball popped open and shouted, "Jason, I thought you turned you friggin' alarm off!"

A blond-haired boy turned over and opened his eyes, groggily saying, "I did...must be a message."

Jason Carter sat up in his bed and picked up his Bakupod, opening the screen and seeing a message icon on his display. He rubbed his eyes and tapped the icon, triggering a video message.

 _"This is a message for Jason Carter,"_ said a feminine voice. _"I heard you think you're pretty good at Bakugan, so I decided to see for myself. I challenge you to a battle at the fountain at the park square. You can show up anytime, just as long as it's today. I'll be waiting."_

The message shut off, and Jason was smiling.

"Who do you think it was?" Glintwing asked curiously.

"I don't know, but she must be pretty confident," Jason said excitedly, hopping out of bed. "Guess we shouldn't keep her waiting."

Jason hurried and got dressed, putting on his glasses and strapping on his gear.

"C'mon, Glintwing," Jason said, a confident smile stretching across his face. "We've got a battle to win."

"Sign me up! Let's get this party started!" Glintwing said confidently, floating over to Jason and closing. Jason put him in his pocket and walked out of his bedroom, walking downstairs and getting ready to head outside before he heard his mother calling for him.

"Jason! I made breakfast, come and get it before it gets cold!"

Glintwing rose up from Jason's pocket and popped open, saying, "Hey, can't brawl on an empty stomach. Besides, that girl said we could show up at any time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jason said. "I've got time for a quick breakfast."

"Who are you talking to?" Jason's mother said, walking up to him.

"Oh, uh, no one," Jason said, quickly shoving Glintwing into his pocket. "Where's that breakfast? I'm starving!"

Jason squeezed past his mother and made his way to the table, hurriedly eating his breakfast before going back to the door to put on his shoes.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" his mother said.

"I'm going to meet someone over at the park," Jason said. "I'll be back later."

"Ooh, is it a girl?" she said, cocking an eyebrow and smiling.

"Wh-What?!" Jason said, blushing. "Uh, no! Just a friend!" He opened the door and said, "See ya!" before rushing out of the house and closing the door.

"Phew...glad we got out of there as fast as we did," Jason said as he was running down the sidewalk. "Mom would've kept asking me questions."

"I'll never understand humans," Glintwing said, shaking his head.

"Neither will I, buddy," Jason said in agreement.

A few minutes later, Jason arrived at the park fountain to see a girl with light brown hair sitting on one of the benches. She wore a black hooded jacket with a purple shirt underneath and black jeans, with black sneakers. Her entire appearance screamed Darkus user, and as she turned, Jason's suspicions were confirmed, for a black and purple Dragonoid Bakugan was perched on her shoulder.

"You must be Jason," she said, standing up.

"You're the one who sent me the challenge?" Jason asked.

"That's me," she said. "My name is Jet Raynet. And the one on my shoulder here is my partner, Darkus Skylord."

"'Sup, human?" Skylord said, flapping her wings.

"Nice to meet you, Skylord," Jason said as Glintwing popped open on his shoulder. "This is my partner, Haos Glintwing."

"Hello, ladies," Glintwing said cockily. "Ready to get this hoedown started?"

"Your partner there seems like be wants to play," Jet said, pulling out a Gate Card. "Guess we should get right to the main event."

"Jet, you took the words right out of my mouth," Jason said, smiling and pulling out a card of his own.

"Bakugan Field Open!" shouted the two brawlers, initiating the call that stopped time in the human world and transported the two eager players to the battlefield.

"Gate Card, set!" the brawlers shouted, throwing their chosen cards onto the field. The Gate Cards expanded in a flash of yellow and purple as the two landed.

"You're not gonna bust out the Doom Card on me, are you?" Jason said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jet shouted, disgusted. "That's pretty stereotypical of you to think that I work for Masquerade!"

"Sorry, you can't be too careful these days," Jason said apologetically. He pulled a Bakugan from his clip and said, "Now let's get started! Bakugan Brawl!"

Jason threw his first Bakugan onto the field, where it stood on his card.

"Haos Serpenoid, stand!"

A yellow flash erupted from the card as a massive white and gold snake rose up, hissing intimidatingly. Jet opened her Bakupod and looked at the field data.

 _"Haos Serpenoid enters battle with 320 Gs. No further data available."_

"That's the best you got?" Jet said, smiling and pulling a Bakugan from her clip. "Pathetic. Bakugan Brawl!"

Jet threw her first Bakugan directly at the card Serpenoid was standing on, ready to earn her first victory.

"Darkus Reaper, stand!"

Jason stared wide-eyed as the all-powerful and highly feared Darkus Reaper rose up, spinning his scythe and stabbing the end into the ground.

 _"Darkus Reaper enters battle with 400 Gs. Battle commence."_

"What?!" Jason shouted.

"A Darkus Reaper?!" Glintwing shouted. "But I thought only Masquerade had one!"

"Masquerade used to control me, until he and his pet lizard Hydranoid sent me to the Doom Dimension," Reaper said, explaining himself. "I now serve Miss Jet, for she saved me from a life of eternal misery."

"I kinda figured Darkus Bakugan enjoyed being miserable," Jason said.

"How dare you take that tone with me?!" Reaper shouted angrily. "You will face my wrath, pathetic human!"

"Yeah? Let's see what you can do! Ability activate!" Jason shouted, pulling out his first card. "Bright Light!"

Serpenoid charged up a ball of light and fired it at Reaper, who merely laughed.

"Ability activate! Double Dimension!" Jet shouted, pulling out her counter Ability. Reaper spun his scythe and blocked the ball of light entirely.

 _"Ability nullified. Serpenoid remains at 320 Gs."_

"Now, Ability activate! Death Scythe!" Jet shouted, pulling out Reaper's offensive Ability. Reaper dashed in and sliced Serpenoid, damaging it immensely.

 _"Serpenoid's power level decreased to 20 Gs. Power levels critical."_

"WHAT?!" Jason shouted as the Bakupod read off the data. "No way! She can't have cards that powerful!"

"Jason! The Gate Card!" Glintwing shouted.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Jason said, his face lighting up. "Gate Card open! Reversal!"

The Gate Card flashed and opened, changing the flow of battle drastically.

 _"Victory conditions changed. Serpenoid leads with 20 Gs."_

"Huh? What just happened?!" Jet said, shocked and confused.

"The Reversal Command Card reverses the flow of battle to where the Bakugan with the lowest power level wins the battle," Jason said statistically. "It's the perfect comeback card! Get 'em, Serpenoid!"

Serpenoid slithered towards Reaper at lightning speed, striking him so fast that neither Reaper nor Jet saw what hit them. Before she knew it, Reaper was already back in his ball form, rolling back to Jet. Serpenoid reverted to its ball form, and Jason caught it as it flew back to him.

"So, what's that about my Bakugan being pathetic?" Jason said cockily.

"We're not done yet, Blondie," Jet said, enraged. "Hurry up and make your move."

"Alright, if you say so," Jason said, throwing his Serpenoid back out, this time on Jet's card. Jet made her move, pulling out her second Bakugan and shouting, "Bakugan Brawl!" before lobbing it onto her card.

"Darkus Hydranoid, stand!"

Another flash of purple light exploded from the card as the massive black lizard itself rose up and roared, the serrated growth on its neck quivering.

 _"Darkus Hydranoid enters battle with 400 Gs. Battle commence."_

"You have Hydranoid, too?!" Jason shouted, shocked. "How you get him off of Masquerade?!"

"Actually, this Hydranoid is mine," Jet explained. "I've had her since I started Bakugan. And besides, can't you tell that this Hydranoid is different?"

Now that he noticed, Jason could point out a few differences between the two. This Hydranoid had a slightly darker complexion, as well as no horn at the top of her head.

Jason shook his head. This wasn't a children's puzzle. He had a battle to win.

"Ability activate! Flash!" he shouted, pulling out another card. Serpenoid's body soon began to emit a nearly blinding light as the card boosted its power level to massive heights.

 _"Serpenoid's power level increased to 430 Gs."_

"Ability activate! Auragano Revenge!" Jet shouted, pulling out her next card. Hydranoid fired a draining pulse out in all directions, leeching power from Jason's Serpenoid.

 _"Power transferred, Serpenoid decreased to 330 Gs, Hydranoid increased to 500 Gs."_

"Hydra, destroy him!" Jet shouted, thrusting her hand forward. The Hydranoid did as she was asked, slamming Serpenoid off of the card with her massive spiked tail and reverting it to its ball form.

Jet caught her Hydranoid as she reverted and said, "Now we're even!"

"This battle's just getting started! Gate Card Set!" Jason shouted, throwing another Gate Card down. Jet did the same, and the battle began once again with Jason throwing out his next Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Laserman, stand!"

Jason's robotic Bakugan rose up, cocking its shoulder cannons.

" _Haos Laserman enters battle with 370 Gs. No further data available."_

"Bakugan Brawl!" Jet shouted, throwing her next Bakugan onto her card. "Hydra, stand!"

Jet's Hydranoid rose up once again, and Jason smiled.

"Now! Ability activate!" Jason shouted, holding up a card. "Attractor!"

Hydra was picked up by an unseen force and dropped in front of Laserman, who trained its cannons on her.

"Ability activate! Spiced Slayer!" Jason shouted, holding up another card. Laserman fired its draining beams at Hydra, who roared as the power was stolen from her.

" _Power transferred, Hydranoid decreased to 300 Gs, Laserman increased to 470 Gs."_

"Not yet! Ability activate!" Jet shouted, throwing up her offensive Ability. "Chaos Of The Darkness!"

A black cloud swirled up over the field, and a bolt of lightning struck Hydra and powered her up, while also decreasing Laserman's power level. Hydra began to charge up her next offensive Ability, and Jason knew he had to act fast.

" _Power transferred, Laserman decreased to 370 Gs, Hydranoid increased to 400 Gs."_

"Gate Card open! Level Down!" Jason shouted, opening the Gate Card and decreasing Hydra's power. But then, Jet activated her Hydra's most powerful Ability to counter the Gate Card.

"Fusion Ability activate! Destruction Buster!"

Hydra's energy blast began to charge up even more, and the Gate Card began to lose its glow as the Fusion Ability shut it down.

" _Gate Card nullified. Hydranoid's power level increased to 500 Gs."_

Hydra launched the powerful blast, completely decimating Laserman and sending it falling back to Jason, who was awestruck.

"No way!" he said, shocked and amazed.

"Such power..." Glintwing said, sharing the same emotions.

Jet caught her Bakugan out of the air and said, "Well, now, I guess that only leaves Glintwing. It's a shame, too. I figured this battle would be more intense."

"Don't underestimate us, Jet!" Jason shouted. "Glintwing and I hold more power than you can imagine!"

"Then show me exactly how much power you hold!" Jet shot back. "I can't disappoint my Bakugan by battling someone so weak!"

"Why you...!" Jason said roughly, gritting his teeth.

"Jason, stay calm," Glintwing said wisely. "She's just trying to get inside your head. Stay focused, and let's take care of that Hydranoid. You with me?"

Jason took a deep breath and said, "OK. I'm with you."

Glintwing floated down and landed in Jason's hand, closing. Jason gripped him tightly, throwing out another Gate Card before sending out his ace in the hole.

"Bakugan Brawl! Glintwing, stand!"

Large amounts of pure white light erupted from the card, and a massive white dragon rose up, unfurling his feathered wings and lifting his head, a devastating roar blasting its way out of his mouth.

 _"Haos Glintwing enters battle with 430 Gs. No further data available."_

"So that's the Dragonoid I've heard so much about," Jet said, throwing her Bakugan into the air and catching it. "Let's see what he can do. Bakugan Brawl!"

Hydra flew right onto Jason's card, rising up and facing Glintwing aggressively.

"Let's do this!" Jason shouted, pulling out his special Ability. "Ability Activate! Angelic Dragon!"

Glintwing's wings began to glow with an amazing light, and he rose up into the air, ready to execute his attack.

 _"Glintwing's power level increased to 530 Gs."_

"Ha! Ability activate! Shadow Aura!" Jet shouted, raising up her next offense. Hydra began to glow with a dark aura, which clashed against the light emitting from Glintwing.

 _"Hydranoid's power level increased to 600 Gs."_

"Now, Fusion Ability activate! Aftermath!" Jet shouted, revealing a card behind her Darkus Force card. The aura immediately grew stronger, now beginning to block out the light.

 _"Hydranoid's power level increased to 1000 Gs."_

"What?!" Jason shouted. Now he knew he had to do something, or Glintwing was done for. Acting quickly, he pulled out his last resort.

"Ability activate! Shiny Devil!"

A blast of harsh light exploded through the darkness, causing Jet to shield her eyes.

"What's going on?!" she shouted.

 _"Glintwing's power level increased to 930 Gs."_

"Ha! It's still not enough!" Jet shouted triumphantly.

"I'm not finished yet!" Jason shot back, revealing a second card. "Fusion Ability activate! Flash Barrage!"

Glintwing began to glow even brighter, spawning arrows of light from his wings. Those arrows combined with the beam that began to form in his mouth.

 _"Glintwing's power level increased to 1030 Gs."_

"What?! No!" Jet cried. She continued to watch as the massive energy attack destroyed her Hydra, sending it falling back to her. Glintwing reverted and flew back to Jason, who caught it. Then, the Revive card he had set activated, reviving his two Bakugan.

"I believe it's my turn next. Ability activate! Stealin'!" Jason said, using the Ability Card to regain his used Abilities. "OK, Glintwing! Final round! Let's give it all we've got!"

"I'm ready!" Glintwing responded, closing up in Jason's hand.

"Bakugan Brawl! Glintwing, stand!"

Glintwing rose up once again, towering over the Darkus brawler.

"Sky, you ready?" Jet asked, looking at her partner.

"Time to kick this angel to the curb!" Skylord responded happily, closing up and dropping into Jet's hand.

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Skylord, stand!"

A purple flash of light exploded from the card, and a black slender dragoness flew out and up into the air, screeching and flapping her four powerful wings.

 _"Battle recognized. Haos Glintwing enters battle with 530 Gs. Darkus Skylord enters battle with 440 Gs."_

"Ability activate! Flash!" Jason shouted, starting the final battle with his biggest boost. Glintwing flashed with an amazing light, roaring as the power flooded his body.

 _"Glintwing's power level increased to 640 Gs."_

"Let's match 'em! Ability activate!" Jet shouted. "Shadow Slip!"

Skylord dove down and sunk right into the Gate Card, disappearing from view.

"Where'd she go?!" Glintwing shouted.

"Be careful, Glintwing!" Jason shouted, readying an Ability Card.

"Behind you."

Glintwing screamed out in pain as Skylord rose up from behind him and slashed with her large claws, sending him sprawling forward.

 _"Skylord's power level increased to 640 Gs. Battle is currently tied."_

"We can fix that! Ability activate! Darkus Force!" Jet shouted.

A massive black aura began to emanate from Skylord, and large amounts of power flowed into her as the Gs of all of her Darkus allies was added to hers.

 _"Skylord's power level increased to 1440 Gs."_

"What?!" Jason shouted, his jaw practically hitting the ground. Then he regained his composure, for he still had a plan.

"Ability activate! Shiny Devil!" Jason shouted, whipping out his next card, and what he hoped would save the battle. Glintwing began to glow with an even greater light, which conflicted with the black aura coming off of Skylord.

 _"Glintwing's power level increased to 1040 Gs."_

"Ha! It's not enough!" Jet shouted triumphantly. "You lose!"

"I'm not done yet. Gate Card, open!" Jason shouted. "Character!"

The Gate Card flashed and revealed an image of Haos Glintwing, and massive amounts of energy flowed into him as his power was instantly doubled.

"Oh, no you don't! Ability activate! Dimension 4!" Jet shouted, smirking. She dropped the smirk, however, when it did nothing to the Gate Card at all.

"Dimension 4 only cripples attribute bonuses," Jason said, smiling. "You just wasted a card!"

 _"Glintwing's power level doubled to 2080 Gs."_

"Now, hit them with all you got!" Jason shouted aggressively. Glintwing focused his light into a beam and fired it at Skylord, ready to end it once and for all.

"Nice try, but you're out of luck. I've still got one more trick up my sleeve," Jet said, holding up one more card. "Ability activate! Merge Shield!"

Skylord formed up a shield and took the beam full on, absorbing its boost. She also gained the power that Glintwing had stored since the beginning of their battle.

 _"Skylord's power level increased to 3050 Gs."_

"Hit him now, Skylord, and end this fool!" Jet shouted.

Skylord flew at Glintwing and smashed into him, reverting him to his ball form. But Jason wasn't defeated yet.

"Ability activate! Taking You With Me!"

A massive energy beam shot out of the card and hit Skylord right in her jewel, causing her to scream out and revert to her ball form, defeated.

"It...it's a draw," Jet said.

"Not quite," Jason said, holding up two Bakugan. It took Jet a little while before she understood.

"Hah?! You're Revive Card!" she said, gasping.

Jason smiled as the field disappeared, and the two brawlers returned to Earth.

"You sneaky little..." Jet said, smiling. "Who would've thought you could pull that off?!"

"I may have lost the battle between our partners, but I won the war," Jason said. "And I had fun."

Jason bent down and picked up his Bakugan, saying, "And even though Glintwing hates losing, he had fun too."

Glintwing popped open and said, "Despite me getting my tail kicked, Jason's right. It was fun."

Skylord popped open and landed on Jet's shoulder. "Not bad, Glintwing. We should have another go sometime."

Glintwing nodded, saying, "Yeah, I'd enjoy that. It was an honor to battle you, Darkus Skylord."

"Same to you, Haos Glintwing," Skylord said formally.

Jason stepped up to Jet, holding out a hand. "I hope to see you on the battlefield again sometime too, Jet. And maybe even on the same side."

Jet looked at his hand, then took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Same here," she said with a smile before turning around and walking out of the park. Jason did the same, with a smile on his face as well.

 _What a battle,_ he thought to himself, looking back at Jet's disappearing silhouette. _I hope that this isn't the last time we meet._

Jason looked forward and closed his eyes.

 _Farewell, Jet Raynet. May we meet again._

Author's note: And there you have it. The battle between my OC Jason and JetravenEx's very own Jet Raynet. This was a tough one to write out, but I managed to pull it off. Jet, I hope this is to your liking, as well as to my other readers. Any feedback is appreciated, so please read and review.

Strato Abyss signing out.


End file.
